Don't I Get My Happy Ending?
by RhianneMidNightSun
Summary: Bella's Mom and Dad divorced, Renee Remarried, Mum dies, she moves to Forks. Metting Great friends, but ruins it on one drunken night. Now, Renee's husband comes back for the money, trying to kill Bella. But the unsuspected saves the day.....Esme: Human!


I sat there, knees to my chest, clutching the gun my father gave me, for dear life.

My name is Bella Swan, i'm 18 years old and i have apast i'd rather forget, but at the moment, i dont get a happy ending... When i was five my mum and dad got divorced, and my mum re-married before i turned 6. James, a cruel, heart-less man. He hated me, and my mum, but every time my mum was there, he acted all lovey-dovey, he treated her and acted like he loved her, but when she wasn't there, and it was just me, he left me to fend for myself, he'd either go out or sit in the front room with his girlfriend, YES girlfriend Victoria. My mum thinks she's from his work, and there just going over some stuff.

* * *

Flash Back;

_"Mummy?" i called, when i heard the foor close, "Shut it Bella, its just me" James growled as he walked into the living room, with Victoria in his arms. He grabbed my arm and shoved me to the door, "Get lost" he growled shoving me out the door so hard i fell over. I started crying, Victoria came over and picked me up and hugged me, "James, she's only five" she scolded, she was dating my step-dad but i liked her, "It's okay sweetie, he's just grumpy." she smiled at me, as i played mind-lessly with a lock of her hair, James grunted and mutterd some thing. I hugged Victoria, "wove you" i wisperd, i pulled away, she smiled at me and set me down. Then went in the living room and closed the door, i ran to my room._

End Flackback;

* * *

I heard crashing and the rusty smell off blood, from where i was sat behind the wall.

When i was 8 my mum died in a car crash, i wanted to live with my dad, but Victoria persuaded James to keep me. At first it felt like a real family, but then James got bored with me, but Vicotria never got bored of me. James and Victoria acctally started fighting because she was spending so much time with me, and none with James.

* * *

Flash Back;

_"arghhh, you always spend time with Bella, and never with me" James grunted, my smile faded and Victoria stopped brushing my hair, i consentrated on colouring, "She is 8 years old James, and i love her like my own, sorry i spend so much time with her" Victoria sounded angry at first but then turned all lovey-dovey, "Your not sorry, its like you love her more than me now" he huffed, "Stop acting like a spoilt brat, i love you and you know that!" she spat back, i stared at my picture and coloured in the house i drew.  
"Well, SORRY for wanting to spend time with my fiance!" James growled, "Stop fighting, pwease. I'm sorry for taking up Victoria's time, James" i looked up at him and pouted, he grunted at my comment and struck me against the face, i started crying and ran to my room. "JAMES, SHE IS 8 YEARS OLD AND YOU TREAT HER LIKE SHIT!" Victoria screamed as i ran._

End Of Flashback:

* * *

Tears ran down my face, as i heard the bang of a gun.

The arguement didn't go very well, James got so mad, he killed Victoria, then i was sent to live with my dad, i loved it, it was amazing, James was sent to prison obviously. Anyway, i moved back to Forks to live with my dad, and at school i met my bestfriend Alice, she is like little pixie, i love her to bits. Her family are amazing.

* * *

FlashBack;

_"C'mon Bella you gotta come to mine after school" Alice smiled,"It's your birthday and i left your present at home" she skipped to the front gates with me in hand, i sighed, "Okay, but i need to tell my dad" she whipped out a cell phone, she was 9 like me, but she had a phone. After i rang my dad, Alice rang her mum, and she picked us up in the car. Me and Alice sat there giggling in the back seat, "Bella, i must warn you, everyone knows its your birthday...." Esme said shaking her head, i giggled, "Its okay Esme" i smiled into the mirror, so she could see, she smiled back and parked the car by a massive white house.  
_

_"Wow" was all i could say, Alice giggled as she tugged me along "Okay, you'll my brother Edward is the same age as us, but he's been ill so the week you've been here, he hasn't been at school" she smiled, "Rose and Emmett are 15 and 16, so they dont go to school with us" she smiled wider. I nodded and followed her into the big house. "Happy Birthday Bella!" people shouted as i walked in, i blushed instantly, i didn't know theese people but i already loved them. I looked up and saw Esme and Carlisle, then a beautiful blonde girl, sat on a big guys lap on the sofa, then i saw a bronze haird boy sat at the paino. They where all looking at me i blushed deeper and the bronze haird boy laughed, and jumped off the piano bench,  
"Hey, i'm Edward" he smiled a toothy grin,  
"I'm Bella" i smiled back, then he ran off upstairs, he was pretty fast, i stared at here he went, and laughed,  
"I'm Rose and this is Emmett, he looks scary, but he is a big teddy really" the blonde haird girl winked, and the big guy laughed.  
"C'mon Bella, your present is upstairs" Alice chirpped grabbing my hand and skipping up the stairs,  
"Nice to meet you" i called back down to Rose and Emmett. Alice let go of my hand when we reached the top of the stairs, and she disappeard,  
"Alice?" i called, she didn't answer, but Edward came walking out a room,  
"Hi Bella" he smiled, i smiled back,  
"Where's Alice?" i asked, he pointed to a pink door,  
"Thats her room" i nodded and ran inside, she was jumping on the bed, i giggled and joined her.  
End Flash back;_

* * *

I lifted my finger and placed it on the trigger of my gun, as i heard foot steps down stairs.

Its been 6 years, since i met Alice and Edward, they've been my best friends my whole life! About 2 years ago i realised how much i did infact _love_ Edward, more than a friend, i knew didn't feel the same, he had a girlfriend at the time, and even when he dumbed her, i still couldn't tell him how i felt or anything, but Alice could see it. Mentally, my life was a wreck, the person i loved never knew, and my family where nearly almost gone, but in the real world, i had the perfect life, great friends, loving dad, Alice's family where like my second family, i loved them so much, Esme was like the mother i never had, yes, my mum cared, but she didn't .... appreciate me as much as Esme does, and i would frequently see Carlisle, since he is a doctor, and i happen to be one of the most clumbiest people in the world! Even though the most serious thing i have ever done is broke my arm in two places. But i swear it wasn't my fault;

* * *

Flashback;

_"God Bella, you think your all IT, because you hang around with Alice and Edward, well your not, your a pathetic peice of shit" Tanya sneered from behind me, as i walked down the school stairs. "Get lost Tanya, you slut" i sighed, i had become more confident since hanging around with Alice. "Arghh, you bitch!" she screamed as she shoved my shoulders causing me to loose my footing, but i regained it and jumped down the stairs. "Nice try, slut" i smiled up at her, by this time Alice was by my side. Tanya came down the stairs and shoved me again, i slapped her around the face. This wasn't the best place to be fighting, we where still on the stairs and from where i was stood it was only a quickly push to send me flying down the other flight of stairs. "Cow" Tanya screeched as she grabbed my hair and shoved me down the stairs, causing me to fall on my arm, breaking it.  
I got up and as Tanya came towards me i punched her in the face and yanked on her hair, breaking her nose and causing her to fall on the ground. "Ya'know Tanya" i spat her name, as i looked down at her "Your a worthless slut, who will grow up to be a prostituet, i have no idea what Edward see's in you, but to be honest, i feel sorry for him" i growled and walked off. Yes Tanya was Edwards girlfriend at the time. "Bella, C'mon, we have to go to see Carlisle" Alice sighed gesturing at my arm, i winced in pain. We didn't bother saying the hospitel, because where ever i was, it was always Carlisle that saw me.  
Endflash back_

_

* * *

  
_

My heart rate increased, my eyes watering, my mouth dry, i was completely frozen, until, i heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Edward dumbed Tanya the day after she broke my arm. She has always hated me, but after this she hated me with a passion. She thought Edward dumbed her because of me, but i didn't care, atleast he didn't have to suffer _that_ every day. Edward started hangin out with me and Alice more, after that every friday we would have a sleep-over at the Cullen house. Well it was more of a movie night, we just lounged in the living room and watched movies until we fell movie-night suddenly stopped, when one night Emmett and Rose where home, and they gave us alchol, and well, long story short, i got drunk and told Edward i loved him, that was exactly 8 months ago. Edward hasn't spoken to me since, well on in lab, but thats it.

* * *

Flashback

_I sat in English, dreading the next hour ahead, its been a week since i got drunk and ruined our friendship. The bell went, and i slowly, collected all my things and wanderd into the hall, not wanting to face the next hour, Biology-Lab Day. I broke away from the thoughts when i realised i was outsied the Biology room. I took a deep-breath walked in, not meeting the eyes of my lab partner, i just sat down and looked at the front of the class. "Bella" Edward sighed, my head shot up, he was talking to me, "Yeh?" i asked breath-less, "Ummm, never mind" he said looking back to his note book, and doddeling, i sighed and paid attention to the teacher again. "Okay class, get to work" i dreaded them words, especailly when i found out what we where doing, Blood Testing._

_Edward hesaited, but pricked his finger with the needle, i saw a drop of blood ooze out his finger, and i felt faint, i felt the blood drain from my face, the feeling just made me feel sick even more. "Ermm, Sir?" i chocked, Mr Calsey looked at me and gasped, "Bella, are you okay?" he asked, i felt like the room was swaying and a few students had turned to look at me. I put my head in my hands, as i noticed Edward put his bloody finger in his mouth, then wrapping a piece of tissue around it. "Bella?" Sir asked, i looked up, but instead of seeing sir, i saw Mike waving his bloody finger in his partners face, who was backing away, almost falling off the chair. Then i realised the room wasn't swaying, i was. Then everything went black._

_Endflash back;_

_

* * *

  
_

The Foot steps reached the top of the stairs and door creacked open...

After that Edward ignored me completely, sometimes he'd look at me, like he was planning on saying something, but he never did, Alice would always say, ' Give it time' but everytime i thought about it, i got impaitent. Now, yes i still loved him, more than one girl should, but i couldn't help it. Now i wanted Alice more than ever. Now i wanted my mum, Now i wanted James to be locked up, yes, he was releaised a few weeks ago, and when he realised after Renee died he didn't get her money, he came after me, because i got the money. If he killed me, he would get it, because he was married to Renee when she died.

* * *

Flashback;  
_I got home from a boring day of school, and a note was on the door, addressed to me, i opened it-  
'Bella,  
I'm coming for you,  
If you know whats good for you,  
You wont tell anybody!  
Love James'  
I broke down in my room, great my life is offically hell.  
Endflash back;_

_

* * *

  
_

"Bella?" someone behind the door said, but i was to scared to see who, i just shot at a foot, when it appeared from behind the door, "Arghh for fuck sake" some one growled, i got up shaking, and pointed the gun to the door, i walkedf forward and swung the door open, holding the trigger. Edward. He was layed on the floor clutching the side of his leg, before i saw the blood i rushed over picked up him, "Oh my god, i'm sorry, i thought you were ja- some one else" i cried as i set him on the bed and wrapped my bed quilt over the blood, "It's okay Bella, i know who you mean- Arghhhh" he clutched his leg, "I'm so so so sor-" my apologie was stopped when the door swung open,i spun around and froze, dropping the gun. James.

"Hahaha, Bella... Ohh and Mr Hero"James said as he saw me and Edward, i noticed James's eye was swollen. his clothes torn, his body bruised. James stepped forward and pointed the gun at me, he bently down slowly and picked up the gun i'd just dropped, i was still frozen. He pointed the other gun at Edward. "Say bye bye" he said sweetly, "Sorry Edward" i said, i tidend my eyes and heard a gun shot, i waited for the pain, but it never came, Edward! I opend my eyes and swung around, he was fine, apart from the foot, i looked back at James... well James's dead body laying on the floor, i looked up. There stood with a gun pointed forward, shaking, with teary eyes. Esme, Edwards mom.

Carlisle came running up the stairs, and clutched Esme, taking the gun of her and sliding it across the floor, hugging her. After i was unfrozen and Esme pulled awat frm the hug i ran to Esme and hugged her tightly, "Thank you" i wisperd in her ear, as she sobbed. Carlisle checked over Edward. I started sobbing with Esme, eventually we both fell to the floor crying. I have only ever cryed this much twice...

* * *

Flash back;  
_"James, husband to Renee?" the police officer asked, i walked to the door and stood behind James, legs, "Yes?" James replied, "This morning Renee was involved in a car crash, she was prononced dead at the scene" the officer said sadly, i ran upstairs, crying_

_Endflash back._

Flash Back;  
_I woke up with a throbing head-ache, i was sprawled across the Cullens sofa, Alice was layed on the floor and Edward was no where to be seen, "Morning!" Alice chirped from the floor, "Shhhhhh, Alice i have a head ache,,,, arghh what happened last night?" i grunted getting up from the sofa, "You dont remember?" Alice asked, shocked, i shook my head, bad idea, i clutched my head and moaned. "Well, you got drunk and annouced your love for Edward" she said, suddenly her feet bcame interresting to her. "I- Wha -what?" i asked dumb-dounded, just then Edward came down stairs, he glanced at me, then looked at the floor, while he walked into the kitchen, it was true.... ohh crap. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the house, and got into my truck, i didn't even mange to get home before starting to cry.  
Endflash back;_

* * *

Charlie's body found down stairs, he was shot in the head. Esme and Carlisle took me in, i didn't like it much, i hated being like... like a sponge, taking everything but never giving it back, then there was the fact Edward was there, i haven't seen him lately though, because we where always at the station being questioned, and i was always really tired so i would go to bed early.

Now though, i was sat in the kitchen drinking a strong black coffee, when Edward walked in, he had bed-hair and he was wearing a tank top and plain jarma bottoms, he was limping. I sighed, as he poured a cup of orange juice for his-self. "Edward, i'm sorry, i'm sorry i shot you, i'm sorry i ruined our friendship, i'm so-" i was cut off by his laughter, "What?" i askes slightly annoyed, "You shooting me was an acceident and it doesn't hurt that much, and you didn't ruin our friendship, i did," he sighed looked at his juice, i was about to question him when he continued, "Look, you liked me before you... admitted it, and that didn't make our friendship weird... argh its hard to explain, the fact you liked me didn't ruin it." he grunted trying to find the right words.  
"But, the fact i like you, ruined it, when you told me, i kinda went into shock, and i was.... kinda... affaird, because i felt the same.... if ya get me" he looked up at me, i nodded.

"Ermm, we-" i was cut off by his lips meeting mine. wow thats a shocker! No sarcasim there, i really didn't expect it, i wrapped my hands in his messy hair, as i stood up, he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer, the other one tangled in my hair at the back of my head, securing me in place. My hands slid down and wrapped around his neck, and slighty pulled him closer. His tounge caressed my bottom lip, my mouth opened with his, he lifted me onto the counter without breaking the kiss. Both his hands rested on my waist, while mine where still around his neck. His big hands moved down and the tips of his fingers moved slightly under my shirt. We finally broke apart gasping for air, a smile on his lips and on mine.

Maybe i did get my happy ending :) x

* * *

**AN- Hey Guys, I wrote this when i was bored, sorry i haven't updated my other storys, i've just gotten bored with them,  
dont worry though, i will get back to them :) xxxxxxx  
This is like a one shot, but this is the whole story, if you like it ill so a sequel with more chapters.**


End file.
